


Comparisons

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts during Aliens Of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

Mickey was her normal, earth bound, pub bound boyfriend. 19, funny, kind sweet.

The Doctor didn't even have a name. He was 900 (going on 9), funny, kind, sweet.

She knew she should be concentrating on the aliens that had crashed into the planet and not the one who tinkering with the Tardis.

The Doctor had a Tardis.

Mickey had an X-Box and a Playstation 2.

She wasn't sure why she was comparing the two but an almost kiss with Mickey and the fuzzy feeling she got every time the doctor took her hand meant that it was all she could think about.

That and the permenant underlying question of how human the Doctor actually was.

She knew, she was positive, that the choice would come again and she would choose the Doctor over Mickey, over her mum, over her life on Earth. The danger didn't matter so much because he was the Doctor.

He had funny ears and he could be very annoying but she loved that.

She loved him.

In two weeks she'd come to love him as much as she loved Mickey and in very much the same way.

The revelation almost floored her and it was Mickey who held her steady.

"You alright?"

"Fine." She forced out a smile and could see the Doctor watching her carefully. Then her was grinning again, shoving them both aside, flipping the sonic screwdriver over in his hand.

She blushed bright red as a wicked little thought involving her, the Doctor and the sonic screwdriver flashed through her mind.

Mickey was back at her side again, fussing over her and she smiled again, feeling only a little guilty.

She still wanted to kiss him. She loved Mickey too but she couldn't have them both.

A another thought flashed through her mind, telling her she could and she shook it away.

She couldn't have them both. They were both so different.. Different people, lives, worlds, everything.

She tried to hold down a laugh as the Doctor called Mickey 'Ricky' again. She caught a flash of something on his face, jealousy she thought and realised that her decision didn't really matter.

He wanted her. He had chosen her and he knew already she'd follow him to the end of the earth and back again because she already had done.


End file.
